h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Dena
One the main protagonists of Daughters of the Deep: A H2O Adventure. History Amphirite queen of the mermaids during her time as a princess she fell in love with a human name Donovan that led them to conceive two daughters. A few months after she conceive Amphirite began to go into labor. Knowing its too late to get them to the birth grounds Amphirite headed to Mako Island within the moon pool just as not only shining the full moon on her but also let Amphirite give birth to her twin daughters Casey, and Flora. Because of the laws of mermaids she abandoned her twin daughters on the surface of Mako Island. A human couple later found, and adopted the twins as there own. On there 16th birthday Casey swimming in the pool experience her transformation into a mermaid along with her sister Flora who experience her transformation as a mermaid in the bathroom. They learn that they are half human half mermaids along with there powers as they deal with human life while looking for there mother. They both discover the moon pool that they were both born from years ago. Mermaid Powers Casey possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact with water. She turned back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. Hydro-Cryokinesis Casey has the ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. Hydro-Thermokinesis Casey has power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. The hand gesture for this power is usually a closing/closed fist.with this power, casey can heat and boil water. This may symbolize pressure, tension and the amount of heat needed to boil water. Pyrokinesis Casey has the power to create, manipulate, and control fire. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create, manipulate and control fire at will. Electrokinesis Casey has is the power to control and manipulate electricity. With this power, casey also can conjure a lightning from the sky on any target and start a fire, if so desired. Hydrokinesis Casey has the ability to create, control, and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. Aerokinesis Casey has the power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create whirlwinds, tornadoes, or even funnels of air. Telekinesis Casey also has the power to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects and people, hold an object or person in place, pull objects and people towards the user, push objects and people away from the user, and alter an object or person's directional course. Atmokinesis Casey has power to control the weather, particularly storms. With this elemental power, merpeople can change and manipulate the various aspects of weather at will. Invisibility Casey has the power to become invisible. It is also shown that they cannot stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. Combined Atmokinesis Casey and Flora can combine their powers of air and wind, ice and snow, and lighting and electricity grants them complete control over the weather and its various elemental aspects. Vision Sharing Casey and Flora both has the power to see what another merperson is seeing. Tower of Light Casey and Flora also has the ability to create a tower of light by combining their powers. Zoolingualism Casey has the ability to understand and speak the language of sea creatures, such as dolphins and whales. Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Humans